


Just Clowning Around

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The Doctor is definitely not a clown, no matter what Peri says.Prompt: Circus AUPairing: Sixth Doctor/Peri Brown





	Just Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Are you one of the clowns?” Peri asked, taking a break from her trapeze routine. She didn’t recognize the stranger, but she couldn’t imagine why else anyone would dress like that. “Because they’re starting rehearsals for tonight’s show in five minutes, so you might want to get a move on.”

“I beg your pardon!” The stranger drew himself up, far more affronted than Peri thought anyone in yellow spats really had any right to. “While I am an itinerant entertainer, my performance is far above the crude buffoonery you call ‘clowning.’” He bowed with an elegance surpassing his size. “I am, to wit, that famed raconteur known as the Doctor.”

“You’re certainly loud enough without even opening your mouth,” Peri jabbed back. “I can barely hear myself think up here.” The Doctor dropped one of the clubs he had been idly juggling in surprise.

“That might be because your brains are all in your leotard, my dear.” Peri gaped at the insult. “Oho, you didn’t expect to be crossing words with such a palladian pugilist, did you?”

“I’ll have you know I’ve played the Palladium,” Peri shot back, working herself back into a series of loops and spins, deftly dodging the items the Doctor was juggling..

“You would have, you bloody American! What were you, a chorus girl?”

“None of your business!” She had, in fact, been a chorus girl, but by no means was she going to give him the satisfaction of being right. “I’d ask if you have, but there’s no way the stage could hold your ego. Maybe the Globe would be more your size--or maybe you’d be about the Globe’s size.”

“You would know all about large globes!”

“My eyes are up here, Doc!”

Before the Doctor could formulate a reply, a brusque man in a tailcoat burst in. “This is terrific stuff, Peri! You didn’t tell me you had a new performing partner!”

Think fast, Peri… A quick somersault bought her some time and took her back to a platform. “Right, so sorry, Alistair. I meant to introduce the Doctor to you, but, you see, we’ve been having such a good time rehearsing and perfecting our act.”

“Well, if you’ve been so busy, I’d like to see it debut tomorrow night.” Alistair rubbed his hands together. “By Jove, we haven’t had a new act in a while; this should draw the punters in. I’ll have to advertise. Right, carry on.”

“What did you go and do that for?” the Doctor hissed at her once Alistair had left.

“Oh, you can speak below a bellow.” Peri rolled her eyes. “Look, do you want to have a new act or not?”

“I suppose having a performing partner would lend a certain novelty to the proceedings,” he allowed grudgingly. “Very well, Peri. I accept your unconventional offer.”

“Gee, thanks. Now, let’s get a move on--we’ve got to script up the material and the choreography--by tomorrow’s dress rehearsal!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Palladium is a real theatre in London, and for some time was known for giving top billing to American acts. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Palladium


End file.
